


Sun

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [107]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e02 Two and a Half Men, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen isn't at her best early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

Gwen heads into the McDonald's just about sunrise. "Bacon, egg, and cheese McGriddle and a cup of coffee," she orders.

"What kind of McCafé?" the cashier asks.

"...coffee?"


End file.
